


Yearning

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam walked out of the shower, his wet hair splayed across his face.<br/>A sweet drabble about Adam and Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yearning

**Yearning**

 

Adam walked out of the shower, his wet hair splayed across his face. He had a white hotel towel wrapped around his waist, covering only the bare necessities. He looked at his bed and wasn’t surprised to see Tommy invading his room again. The little blond was lying sideways across the king-sized bed humming the tune to “Strut” under his breath. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open.

 

“Hey Adam,” said Tommy quietly, while turning over to face the larger male.

 

“Hey,” replied Adam, walking towards the TV. He pulled a pair of sweatpants out of a small bag sitting on the dresser and slipped them on under his towel. Unwrapping the towel, Tommy saw that the sweatpants covered about as much as the towel. The fabric hung so low on his hips, Tommy was afraid it would fall down as soon as Adam moved. 

 

Adam sat down on the bed and picked up Tommy’s legs, placing them on top of his own, with obvious familiarity.

 

“You look exhausted,” said Tommy

 

“Yeah,” came the soft response.

 

“Emotionally or physically?” asked Tommy, trying not to be blunt but not beating around the bush either.

 

“Both,” whispered Adam. The word came out with a hitched breath, almost like a sob.

 

“I want to find my soul mate, the other half of my heart. I want us to be together for it hurts to be apart,” rhymed Adam, hearing a new song in the making.

 

Tommy replied, “I want to find my destined, the one designed for me. We’d fit like a puzzle, serrated edges blending perfectly.” He knew Adam was feeling a bit broken, but then again, who isn’t?

 

“I want to hear “Mine!” whispered possessively in my ear. So I can forget about the world, no worry or fear,” replied Adam. Not everyone knew it, but Adam really needed to break down sometimes. It was hard to be constantly happy. He had the world before him but sometimes, the articles, pictures, hate mail, and bad reviews bothered him. Hell, even the guys who held signs up outside his concerts about Jews killing Jesus or God hating fags got to him sometimes. And he knew they shouldn’t. He knew that they were ignorant and he shouldn’t take offense from something a stupid person does, but sometimes, it hurt to see them have so much hatred. And for what? Because he might want to get married to someone he loves someday and that someone is not a woman? Or because his ancestors were wrongfully blamed for killing their savior? Jesus was a Jew for God’s sake! His people didn’t kill him- the Roman’s did! Why doesn’t anybody hate the Italians then?

 

Seeing him break down, getting lost in his thoughts, Tommy quickly shifted to put his arms around Adam and lay his head on the bigger man’s chest. He knew the small action would put Adam back in the mindset that he was the caretaker, even if he didn’t realize it, and that would make him feel better. Watching Adam’s eyes close, Tommy finished up their little chorus.

 

“I want to care for him and be forever in his care. To see the love I give and get in return, out in the open, laid bare.”

 

Adam lay sleeping with a half smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

_I want to find my soul mate, the other half of my heart_

_I want us to be together for it hurts to be apart_

_I want to find my destined, the one designed for me_

_We’d fit like a puzzle, serrated edges blending perfectly_

_I want to hear “Mine!” whispered possessively in my ear_

_So I can forget about the world, no worry or fear_

_I want to care for him and be forever in his care_

_To see the love I give and get in return, out in the open, laid bare._


	2. The Next Morning

Adam woke up and blinked drearily at dawn’s light nudging its way in through the cracks between the window shades. Last night came back to him in a flash. It wasn’t often he broke down on Tommy like that. Looking down at the soft weight in his arms, he brushed a lock of hair out of the small man’s eyes.

 

Whispering into the empty air so as not to wake his lover, Adam spoke quietly and clearly.

 

“I know I may seem selfish, and yes, greed is a sin.

But know it’s in my nature to want to be with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found this paper now with the end line of the poem written down and I needed to finish the story.


End file.
